There is a growing concern everywhere over the depletion of our natural resources, including fresh water suitable for consumption. A considerable amount of water is wasted in this country in the flushing of toilets. Most toilets are designed to discharge between four and five gallons each flushing, as that amount of water is deemed necessary in order to dispose of solid wastes adequately. However, when solid wastes are not involved, adequate flushing can be accomplished with substantially less water consumption. Others have devised various methods, including the placement of bricks, receptacles, or the like in the tank in order to displace or entrap water and thereby reduce the amount of water discharged during flushing. However, the purpose of such "water savers" is often defeated in that cases arise wherein the reduced amount of water is not sufficient to flush adequately and, hence, water is wasted by the requirement for additional flushings.